A Thing Called Love
by Nakashima1992
Summary: One shot. Songfic. A vacation at the beach for the Konoha genin goes from your average trip to the beach to a concert. NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno.


A/N: I hope you enjoy my newest songfic

**A/N: I hope you enjoy my newest songfic! I decided to try writing it a bit differently this time. Oh and I promise to update ****Becoming a Ninja**** ASAP for those of you who are interested. Also, for any one interested I am planning on putting a Beyblade fanfic out sometime that isn't a one shot. It will have quite a few chapters and I should have it out shortly after chapter 5 of ****Becoming A Ninja****. Well, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Toybox, or the song "A Thing Called Love".**_

**

* * *

**

A Thing Called Love

It is a peaceful day in Konoha and all the genin have the day off. They're all at the beach relaxing and listening to the music play in the background.

Suddenly, the DJ says, "OK! We've got some special volunteer singers today! Give it up for Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji!"

They all walk out hand-in-hand with their boyfriends. "This song is called 'A Thing Called Love!'" Ino practically shouts into the mic.

The three girls start to sing,

"_Don't you know what love is all about?_

"_Being happy, sad, and feeling proud._

"_Once you try it you won't be without the thing called love."_

"_Ayayay! Hola guapos chicos! Let's party on the beach!"_ Sakura says.

"_Hola, signorita! Come on let's go. Here we go!" _Sasuke says

At that queue, Tenten comes in singing, while approaching Neji, "_Cutie, sweety, baby see the sky is blue._

"_I am having holiday so what about you?_

"_Sitting at the beach sipping lemon and lime, oh it is party time!"_

"_What is happening? Life doesn't feel the same." _Neji sings.

All the girls start to sing again while approaching Hinata,

"_Don't you know what love is all about?_

"_Being happy, sad, and feeling proud._

"_Once you try it you won't be without the thing called love."_

"_Here we go!" _Sasuke says.

"_Hiha!" _Sakura shouts randomly.

"_Hola, signorita!" _Sasuke says to Sakura.

"_Que chico guapo!" _Sakura says back to him.

"_Ole!"_ Sasuke shouts.

"_Running by the water with my feet in the sand." _Tenten sings.

"_Trying to relax while I'm getting a tan." _Sakura sings.

"_Tonight we're gonna party by the ocean side. Oh, what a party night!" _Ino sings

"_What is happening? Life doesn't feel the same." _Shikamaru sings. "This is so troublesome." He then adds.

The three kunoichi sing together again, this time dragging Hinata toward Naruto, while she is blushing bright red.

"_Don't you know what love is all about?_

"_Being happy, sad, and feeling proud._

"_Once you try it you won't be without the thing called love."_

"_Hiha!"_ Ino shouts.

Hinata is now by Naruto's side and he is just staring at her red face and says, "Hinata, do you have a fever?"

Hinata just shakes her head and starts pushing her index fingers together as the three girls sing together again, towards the two ninja they just stuck together.

"_Don't you know what love is all about?_

"_Being happy, sad, and feeling proud._

"_Once you try it you won't be without the thing called love."_

"_Caramba!" _Tenten says_. "We're gonna party on the beach all night! Ah1 Ayay! Hiha!"_

"_I said what?" _Neji says

"_Ayayay!" _Tenten says

"_One, two here we go!" _Neji says

Hinata looks up at Naruto and says, "Naruto-kun… I-I l-l-love… y-you…"

Naruto's eyes go wide and he says, "Really, Hinata?"

Then, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten break in again singing,

"_Don't you know what love is all about?_

"_Being happy, sad, and feeling proud._

"_Once you try it you won't be without the thing called love."_

"_The limbo!" _Shikamaru says, bending over backwards.

"Ireally do l-love you, Naruto-kun… I've l-loved you… since I met you… in the Academy…" Hinata says.

Again, the three kunoichi interrupt singing,

"_Don't you know what love is all about?_

"_Being happy, sad, and feeling proud._

"_Once you try it you won't be without the thing called love."_

Naruto smiles at Hinata and leans down and kisses her.

"_Hiha!"_ Ino, Sakura, and Tenten yell.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! Also, if you liked this please check out my other Naruto fanfics!


End file.
